Old Candy
Not what you were looking for? See Candy the Cat (Disambiguation). is an older version of The Cat and is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. He, along with The Rat had fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart for the current Candy's Burgers & Fries, Candy the Cat. Old Candy doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 2, but he is seen in the Night 6's Minigames. He also doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, but he is seen in the Candy's Adventure minigame. Appearance FNaC 1 Old Candy looks much larger and bulkier than Candy, as well as having dark blue fur. Like Cat, he lacks a tie and more of his endoskeleton is exposed. He is lacking eyes altogether. This makes him hard to see when at the doorway, as he lacks the signature glowing eyes of his counterpart Candy. Despite the fact that Old Candy is taller and larger than his newer version. FNaC 2 In the minigames, Old Candy appears to be the same as he was in the first game, having the lack of eyes and a darker colors than Candy. However, as he only appears in glimpses into the past, he is in his better state of repair as seen in the 1964 Cutscenes from the first game. He only appears in three of the minigame after Night 2 first seen in the Penguin minigame in a filing cabinet and two times being in his full working condition. FNaC 3 In the minigames, Old Candy appears to be the same as his original design, but with a cartoonish design. Gameplay Behavior Old Candy remains inactive until Night 3. Starting on Night 3, he will first appear in Parts & Services, where he peaks out of his hiding place. The next depiction of him will show him after emerging from it, standing in the middle of the Room and looking at the player. After this, Old Candy slowly makes his way through CAMs 9, 8, 7, and 6 until he reaches the player's left door. It should be noted that due to the fact he does not have glowing eyes, there will be no way to see him in the cameras unless the player uses the night vision. This also applies to when Old Candy is at the player's door; the only way to see if Old Candy is at the door is by looking extremely closely. If he is there, there is a hint of blue that you may be able to see. Without the Cameras, The player can tell if he is at the door by listening closely for a mild humming sound. If the player doesn't act after a few seconds the sound will change to a much louder, electric humming sound, which provides warning to the player that they have to close the left door to prevent Old Candy from disabling the door & entering the office. Minigame FNaC 2 In Old Candy's first minigame, it is 1965 and he is instructed to "Follow". Eventually, Shadow Candy will appear and will lead the player to Parts & Services. A technician is at the table. He will turn around and run at Old Candy, ending the minigame. In his second minigame, it is 1987; the entire restaurant is filled with people, and he is instructed to "Help". Shadow Candy once again leads Old Candy, this time to the Office where a child is shown crying. After seeing Old Candy and becoming happy, the player follows him to a man, who is shown to be scolding the child. Old Candy will approach the man, and the minigame will end. FNaC 3 In the Candy's Adventure mini game, the longest of all the mini games, Old Candy is trying to make his way to the Dog Boss at the end of the game. You start with five hearts, and can replenish them throughout the map by breaking obvious or secret blocks in the walls. Doing so will give you either hearts, white wings which increase your jump height, blue claws which increase your scratch range, and/or orange claws which increases your scratch damage. You can also find +5 Hearts in at least two secret areas which increase your maximum HP. Once you make it to the Dog Boss and defeat it, the game scrolls to a section with texture corruption, and glitches to a mini game. Trivia *He is one of the three animatronics that is not shown in the trailer, the other ones being The Penguin and The Rat. *He does not have eyes glowing when he is at the right door, like RAT at both doors and Blank behind the Window. *He emits the same jumpscare sound as Blank. *Although he has no glowing eyes, you can still see him in the doorway where a small portion of blue is. It can either indicate he or RAT is there since RAT's eyes also do not glow and appears in both doorways. *Even though he is decommissioned, Old Candy seems to be relatively undamaged, especially when compared to the withered animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. However, he does have more of his endoskeleton exposed than Candy does, and he is missing his eyes. *The humming sound Old Candy emits when he is at the door can also used to tell if RAT is at the doors on later nights, which can be very useful to the player on 7/20 mode. *In Backstage 2, the cardboard cut-out head is presumably the cartoon version of old Candy, as it resembles him and looks very different compared to the cartoon version of the newer Candy. *In Old Candy's first teaser, brightening it up will reveal the text "Cam 12" and "I see you." Cam 12 is not a place where Old Candy goes, so maybe Cam 12 was the beta location for Parts & Services. *However, Cam 12 is one of the locations in Five Nights at Candy's 2. *Markiplier, the King of Five Nights at Freddy's, kept calling him "MoMo" for all of his Five Nights at Candy's let's plays. *Old Candy was put into retirement after the Night 6 Minigame of FNaC 2, judging from the Night 3 phone message from Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. Gallery Oldcandycam10.png|Old Candy in Cam 10 (1st phase). Oldcandycam102.png|Old Candy in Cam 10 (2nd phase). Oldcandycam9.png|Old Candy in Cam 9. Oldcandycam8.png|Old Candy in Cam 8. Oldcandycam7.png|Old Candy in Cam 7. Oldcandycam6.png|Old Candy in Cam 6. 327.png|Old Candy's Name Shown in the Custom Night. 313.png|Old Candy in the Menu Screen (1st Position). 315.png|Old Candy in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 314.png|Old Candy in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Old Candy, alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too!" image from Emil Macko's blog. Thanks you for Playing.png|Old Candy, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. Oldcandyextra.png|Old Candy in the Extras Menu. Teaser 03.png|Old Candy in the 3rd teaser. Last frame of Old Candy's jumpscare.png|The final frame of Old Candy's jumpscare. phantom jumpscare|A phantom-like final frame of Old Candy's jumpscare. tumblr ni4npflXkN1tlqf51o2_54.png|Original Old Candy from Emil Macko's blog. Teaser 03.jpg|Old Candy's teaser, brightened. Old candy animated minigame sprite FNAC 2.gif|Old Candy's ingame sprite from the Night 6 mini game in FNAC 2. OldCandyjumpscare.gif|The Full Jumpscare of Old candy. Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png|Old Candy and Old Candy (original). XQ4zIZt.jpg|Old Candy (original). MinigameMap 03G.gif MinigameMap 03E.gif Oldcandyextra.png|Extra Menu Oldcandycustom.png|Custom Menu CArunR.gif CArunL.gif OldCandyDead.png fnacrpartsnservice.jpg|A screenshot of Old Candy in his second phase in Five Nights at Candy's Remastered. OldCandyRemasteredExtras.png|Old Candy (Five Nights at Candy's Remastered) Newoldcanjump.gif|Old Candy's jumpscare (Fnac:R) 449.png 464.png 478.png 477.png OldCandyRemastered.png|FNaC Remastered OldCandyFnac1Extras.png|FNaC 1 MinigameMap 03G.gif|FNaC 2 OC3.png|FNaC 3 |Original Category:FNAC Old Candy Old Candy Old Candy Old Candy Old Candy